Talk:Koma Inu Tournament Round Two: Scorpius and Nagisa/@comment-26595384-20160118183617
Woo Nagisa entered Dragon Force! So cool! Well anyways, onto the review. So I thought both of you used a wide array of magics and spells that you had in your arsenal, and so I applaud you on that. The dialogue was well placed and helped develop the competitive nature of the two characters so that was nice. On a side note though, there was a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, so it made it challenging to read at times. I would happily go through and fix the ones I caught if you would like me to? I thought the first little blurb of attacks was really well done. Both of you having control over water made it very interesting. Mixing in the black water to the Kaze Snakes was well done, and allowed Scorpius to control the beast by only controlling his own magic. So that is valid. It was then rightfully destroyed by Nagisa as a defensive maneuver against the swords. The Vortex attack sections was a wash (water pun *ba dum pst*) due to the Water Body attribute that you both have. I will say that Nagisa's Lightning Body is not a valid attack based on the fact that she can only control Lightning Magic due to the gloves Kaze gave her. Her body is not naturally flowing with Lightning Magic, and thus, she cannot transform into Lightning herself. So any effect from that spell I have negated. (although it was mainly used for transportation, not attacking) The next lightning anemone section was very well done, and probably my favorite part. The acid rain storm was nice, althought I still a little iffy on how Scorpius would be able to get the water to take on acidic properties. But it seemed as if the acid rain didn't affect much anyways. With Nagisa's Lightning armor, the path to ground defense was a bit flawed scientifically. The electricity would still travel through all parts of the water within a 20-50 radius of the lightning strike. And with the human body being mostly "salt water", so to speak, makes both mages a far better conductor of the electricity than the normal water, so they would each get affected. However, both mages possess a lightning lacrima (Nagisa's gloves and Scorpius' bracelet) so they would have only been temporarily shocked as the lightning made it's way to the lacrima. Also there is no way that lightning would be able to freeze anything, so the "Blue Lightning" attack doesn't make sense at all. In fact, blue lightning is just from the electrons dropping back to their original energy state and giving off color. But because Nagisa could have infused her ice magic into the bolt, I will let it slide. The sword fight was pretty even, although I feel Scorpius has the upper hand as far as experience and years of training, so I will give that to him. He also managed to land a good shot on Nagisa when he went dark and slammed her into the wall. But with the newly awakened Dragon Force, Nagisa was able to repay that attack ten fold with a barrage of spells. Although she wasn't able to enter DF without the help of Scorpius' attack, I feel that this fight goes to Nagisa. By pure magic disadvantage, and attacks landed, I don't think Scorpius was able to land a decent enough hit to do much damage, and Nagisa only fainted because it was her first time in DF. Although Nagisa's attitude didn't sit well with me, her fighting performance will allow her to advance. Great job by both mages!